The Property Division Collision
"The Property Division Collision" is the tenth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on December 1, 2016. Summary The two main couples try and divide up the two apartments' furniture and knack-knacks which turns ugly. Meanwhile, Howard is annoyed when Stuart and Raj are putting themselves back into his and Bernadette's lives. Extended Plot In Sheldon and Amy's apartment, Amy is offering to Penny a of her and Penny which is quite awkward with Penny making a strange face on it. Penny thanks her but we can see that she doesn't really like the painting. In the Wolowitz's kitchen Stuart is offering Howard and Bernadette a book of coupons he made to help them do some tasks for the upcoming baby or have breaks like a foot massage. Bernadette sees that one coupon is written on the back of an eviction notice. Stuart has nowhere to live and would appreciate that they let him stay a few weeks which annoys Howard. In Leonard and Sheldon's apartment Leonard is facing the camera trying to hang on the wall the painting offered by Amy. Penny is just behind Leonard making a sad face saying she's not sure if it fits well there. Later Leonard and Sheldon are fighting about which things they may keep in each other's apartments. Sheldon is trying to offer Leonard to keep a small avocado planted in a glass and sitting on the microwave, while Sheldon would keep the big valuable sword which is next to the door. Leonard says that Sheldon is always trying to keep the best things. Raj rings the bell on Howard's door. Stuart opens and ask him what he's doing here. Raj asks him the same thing and says that he brought Chinese food. Stuart says that he could bring it in, but they won't eat it. Later, Leonard says to Sheldon that he wants to keep a big blue apartment flag, but Sheldon refuses. Leonard then tells him that he didn't even liked it and he reminds him that he made him buy it so that Sheldon's name doesn't appear on the auction which could have made the price go up. Leonard and Penny are well dressed in the stairs and coming back from a good evening. They open the door they find an old man in the kitchen (Christopher Lloyd!). He is renting a room here. Sheldon is taking the apartment battle to the next level. Sheldon says that he rented the room for 1$ a night and Theodore is laughing and says about the price that "it's like back in the 40's!". Diner time at the Wolowitz's dining room and Howard is serving wine. Stuart is inviting Raj to the table and they are both arguing about which one could be the best third wheel of the couple in taking care of them and the upcoming baby. In the laundry room where Leonard is separating his clothes while wearing the giant flag. Sheldon is upset. Leonard then removes his underwear and makes a little dance under the flag so his genitals touch it. In the Wolowitz's living room we then see Raj and Stuart where each one is assembling a different hanging toy for the baby. Stuart says that his toy is better because the zebras will bring more stimulation to the baby. Bernadette approves. In the hallway we then see Sheldon and Leonard making peace. Sheldon says that he's even willing to rub his genitals against the flag too. Then Theodore, who is standing by Leonard's apartment, says something like "if we're talking about rubbing genitals, that's were I shine!" Raj now is ringing the bell again at the Wolowitz's and is saying to Stuart that he is sorry about their fight. Stuart says that it's alright and there is room for a 4th wheel. Finally Howard is lying on the couch of his living room playing on his phone and Bernadette asking for help. Stuart opens the door and then we see Bernadette saying the her water may have broken! Howard is lost. Stuart says that he will take her bag and Raj says that he will prepare the car. Then they both do a belly high five saying "team baby go!". Thanks to skylex. http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/6647-spoilers-discussion-season-10/?page=162 Credits * Guest starring: ** Christopher Lloyd as Theodore * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Maria Ferrari & Tara Hernandez * Story: Steve Holland, Bill Prady & Dave Goetsch Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Leonard and Sheldon's dispute over dividing their property. *Taping date: November 15, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on December, 2016. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Theodore (Played by Christopher Lloyd) has moved into Sheldon's old room. *Bernadette heads to the hospital to have her baby. *More of Sheldon and Leonard's belongings are featured in this episode. *The painting that Amy gave to Penny in "The Rothman Disintegration" returns in this episode. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. DB2.png Brown2.jpg|Doctor Emmet L. Brown. Docbrown.png|On the set of The Big Bang Theory. Kev1.png|Cast selfie. MJ2.png|10.11. The painting.png|From season 5. HW1.jpg| HW2.jpg| HW3.jpg| HW4.jpg| HW5.jpg| HW6.jpg| HW7.jpg| HW8.jpg| HW9.jpg| HW10.jpg| HW11.jpg| HW12.jpg| HW13.jpg| HW14.jpg| HW15.jpg| HW16.jpg| HW17.jpg| HW18.jpg| HW19.jpg| Hw20.jpg| HW21.jpg| HW22.jpg| HW23.jpg| HW24.jpg| HW25.jpg| HW26.jpg HW27.jpg HW28.jpg HW29.jpg HW30.jpg HW31.jpg HW32.jpg HW33.jpg HW34.jpg HW35.jpg HW36.jpg HW37.jpg HW38.jpg Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Lenny Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:2016 Category:December Episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Winter Category:Winter Episodes Category:December 2016 Category:Shamy Category:Shamy Together Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:The Apartment Building Category:Winter 2016 Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:December Category:Winter episodes Category:Bernadette Pregnant Category:Visibly pregnant Category:Baby Bump Category:Dividing Property and Items Category:Sheldon Moves Out Category:Water Broke Category:Stuart Appearance (Season 10) Category:Stuart moves back in Category:Howard is annoyed Category:Sheldon-Leonard fight Category:Stuart Category:Leonard and Sheldon Fight Category:Wolowitz House Category:Apartment Flag Category:Stuart Evicted Category:Painting Category:Apartment 4A Flag Category:Baby is coming!